koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tamaki/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Tamaki. Warriors All-Stars *"I have to carry on forward myself." *"Look! I can defeat the enemy too!" *"So I have the potential of a true warrior too." *"No matter how hard it is, I have to carry on." *"I must not fall in battle!" *"I can't take any more of this! I'm sorry for failing to do my duty!" *"Ah, that worked perfectly!" *"How strong you are! A true Hero!" *"Amazing! I have to fight harder myself!" *"Please, don't push yourself too hard." *"You look a bit tired, if I may say so. You can rely on me if you have to." *"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Hero. So sorry." *"Thank you for coming. I still have a lot to learn, obviously." *"I will stop you, with all of my strength!" *"What strength! I can't hold a candle to you!" *"Setsuna, please. Fight me." *"You are strong, Brother." *"Shiki. I won't lose, even to you!" *"I knew I couldn't beat you, Brother." *"Master Zhao Yun, you are incredible!" *"How safe you make me feel. You are a true hero, Master Zhao Yun!" *"Master Zhao Yun!" *"Master Lu Bu, you're so strong it scares me!" *"You fight with such raw strength. I can only see you as a true Demon." *"Master Lu Bu!" *"Lady Wang Yuanji. You are so beautiful, even in battle!" *"Lady Wang Yuanji, this is how you administer punishment! Do you think I'll be able to fight like that one day?" *"Lady Wang Yuanji!" *"Master Zhou Cang, you are so impressive!" *"Master Zhou Cang, you are incredible. So fast, and so strong! I can hardly believe it!" *"Master Zhou Cang!" *"Lord Yukimura, you burn so hot in battle!" *"Lord Yukimura, I sense such burning valor from you. This is how a samurai warrior fights." *"Lord Yukimura!" *"Lord Mitsunari, you are a master strategist!" *"Lord Mitsunari, you are so reliable! Please continue to lend your intellect to our cause." *"Lord Mitsunari!" *"Lady Naotora, your kicks are just so incredible." *"Lady Naotora, you are so strong. And so beautiful, too! I can't help but admire you!" *"Lady Naotora!" *"Master Arima, most impressive!" *"Master Arima, you always complete your duty. I could stand to learn a few things from you." *"Master Arima!" *"Master Darius, you fight so elegantly!" *"Master Darius, your technique is the best. Please continue to let us count on you." *"Master Darius!" *"Lord Nobunyaga, your skills with that gun are incredible!" *"Lord Nobunyaga, you fight the enemy with such dignity. Truly a cat who seeks to rule the land!" *"Lord Nobunyaga!" *"Miss Ōka. How elegant you are, even in battle." *"Miss Ōka, amazing! This is the power of an Oni slaying Slayer!" *"Miss Ōka!" *"Miss Horō, no one can escape from your gun." *"Shooting down the enemy without a second thought. I feel so safe with you around, Miss Horō." *"Miss Horō!" *"Master Tokitsugu, your aim is always true." *"Strong, reliable, and kind. You're a true Hero, Tokitsugu! A true hero!" *"Master Tokitsugu!" *"Miss Kasumi, you look so lovely in battle!" *"Miss Kasumi, how strong you are! I can't take my eyes from your elegance." *"Miss Kasumi!" *"You are so cute, Miss Marie, and yet so strong." *"Your unpredictable movements confuse everyone, don't they. You're truly wonderful, Miss Marie." *"Miss Marie!" *"Such wonderful techniques, and so many of them! I'm impressed!" *"You have so many varied attacks, Miss Honoka. I can't help but stop and watch you!" *"Miss Honoka!" *"Miss Laegrinna, how lovely you are!" *"Your traps are sometimes gorgeous and sometimes chilling, Miss Laegrinna. I can't help but watch you in action." *"Miss Laegrinna!" *"Miss Millennia, you always take the enemy down with such precision." *"Miss Millennia, your traps are both terrifying and beautiful. Watching them makes my heart beat faster!" *"Miss Millennia!" *"I can't even keep up with your techniques, Master Hayabusa!" *"Master Hayabusa, you're incredible! This is the power of the Dragon Ninja!" *"Master Hayabusa!" *"Miss Ayane, you move as though you're dancing." *"Miss Ayane, you look so beautiful in battle! These are the moves of a kunoichi." *"Miss Ayane!" *"Master William, you are so strong in battle!" *"Master William, such wonderful deeds! In perfect unison with Saoirse." *"Master William!" *"Miss Sophie's tools are all so powerful." *"Your alchemy is wonderful, Miss Sophie. It's like watching a miracle in action." *"Miss Sophie!" *"Your weapons are so strong, Miss Plachta." *"Miss Plachta, you are amazing! Alchemy has infinite potential." *"Miss Plachta!" *"Miss Arnice! This is the power of a Holy Knight!" *"Miss Arnice, you have made your mark again! Your Servan is fighting so bravely, too." *"Miss Arnice!" *"Miss Chris, what beautiful music you play." *"You are so brilliant and gorgeous in battle. You play wonderfully, Miss Chris." *"Miss Chris!" *"Miss Rio, your skills are a joy to watch!" *"You look like you're having so much fun. Watching you in action makes my heart dance, Miss Rio." *"Miss Rio!" *"You fight so well, Setsuna!" *"Ah, incredible! Only you could wield the Divine Edge like that, my brother." *"Setsuna!" *"Amazing, Shiki!" *"You are my rock, Shiki. I am proud to be your sister." *"Shiki." *"I shall fight in order to save this world!" *"I promise to give my all in each and every battle." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes